Culprit Discovered
The gang decided to pull a mask disguise to know information on the culprit who framed Ethan and what's the Red Skull's plan. Before August returns, the gang planned how they wanted to know. Ratchet: Okay, what's the plan? Reia: We need to pull a fake mask on Solomon Lane. Ethan: Already on it. Kiva: Alright. Reia: For this interrogation to work, we need to stay completely out of sight. That means you too, Kiva. Kiva: No problem. Jake Long: No sound? Reia: Just keep your voices down. Any suspicion and this is a bust. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. - Reia then hears August coming in. Kiva: What is it? Reia: August. Hide, now. Kiva: Okay. - The gang then hide as August walked in and talks to Solomon and reveal his plans. He is secretly joined forces with Solomon to continue the world disaster and it is he who sets Ethan up for the three cities' destruction. He also had a bigger truth in Reia herself. August: Did you tell her? Solomon: Indeed. August: She has nowhere to run from Towa now. Reia's faith is weak and destructible. We can bring her here and end this. Solomon: You have been forgotten. August: Have I? The Red Skull is within this world and we shall deliver her to him. Solomon: Why, of all people, shall we? August: Because the Cabal are no fool to stay against. Solomon: Mostly. August: How long will Reia be able to run from her past, forgetting everything around her? The truth is painful for her to hide. Towa will claim her as her own, just like that one partner of his. - Suddenly, the lights go out and August is surrounded. Reia: You're right about one thing, August. The truth is painful to hide. But people adapt, they learn from their mistakes. Kiva: Yeah, it's true. Reia: I had nothing more to hide. Towa will never come here, not after what she did. Kiva: Nor Zemo would destroy my home. August: Do you realize that last name could start an uprising, lowering your status in the process? Reia: These people believe in me, just like Kiva and the team has. Kiva: Yeah. You heard right, August. Reia: Don't intemedate him, Kiva. August, think about what you are doing. - Out of nowhere, Dr. Eggman breaks free, knocks Reia down flat and called in his robot army to attack. Dr. Eggman: I'll be taking that man. Kiva: Over my dead body, Eggman. - Dr. Eggman pulled out his ray gun. Dr. Eggman: That's the idea in the nutshell, mouse. - Reia suddenly blasted Eggman's ray gun away and makes a retreat with Solomon Lane in hand. August: No hard feelings. - Storming in rage, Reia and Ethan ran out to catch Eggman, Solomon and August together. Jake Long: Sonic! You had one job! Sonic: Hey, he distracted me with a hot dog stand. How am I supposed to know that was an ice cream stand? Ratchet: We need to find Reia and Ethan now! - The gang followed Reia's trail and, after a few minutes, found her battling Eggman, leaving Ethan to continue the chase. Eggman: Do I need to say your last name in public? It would so glorious to see you hide like a cowardly monkey you really are. Kiva: You leave Reia alone, Eggman! Eggman: Go on, monkey.. Speak your name! - Kiva jumped in and kicked Eggaman away from Reia, but he fell from a building and Sonic quickly catched up and arrested him. For good measure, Sonic put a gag on Eggman's mouth. Reia: What have I done..? Kiva: Reia, it's not your fault. Ratchet: Does your name seriously have a major impact before? Reia: Yeah. Just like Sonja's enemies, they would use me for their schemes. Yet..they are more focused on other plans, based on what we seen them, from this side of the universe. Kiva: That's because we are planning a rebellion against Tachyon at first. Reia: I see. That's why. - Still brokenhearted, but not submitting to darkness stragely, Reia allows the gang to follow them to a new hideout. Category:Scenes